RP Rules
No saying MISS without a reason. #No dodging everything regardless of everything. #No being 100% unaffected by an attack without a Mechtogan or higher shield. #God-modders will be kicked #EVERYONE and EVERYTHING has a weakness. No getting around that. Unless you're Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles ... but even she got her face slammed into a table. Of course, she is a total freak. I mean seriously, she may be a woman, but I don't think it is normal for anyone to have a cat tail. It's one of those things that makes someone want to puke. Makes more sense when you realize that she's the evil version of Rika Furude, who got forced into cosplaying as a cat several times in the Penalty Games. Hanyuu/Featherine Augustus Aurora has horns on her head. Hanyuu had them NATURALLY. Augauauau uses hers as a memory storage device (and it's strongly hinted that SHE was using BERNAKSTEL in Higurashi). In short, Bernkastel got her head slammed into a table. I think I should mention that nobody escapes from her death grip. Even if you survived ... the first time around. Yeah, she is just that evil. Think about this for a minute. She is so evil that if you get away from her and don't die, she will bring you back and kill you again and again. This is one of those times where you should run from the strange lady with a cat tail. Except that Beatrice does that, too ... Well, at least she became good in the late third game. Although that was a trick. Well, since she died and was brought back, she turned good because of Battle being force to marry Erika. Yeah. She had no memory of anything until she heard that, and came back trollin teh eff out of them. Awesome moment for Beatrice. Actually, she got her memories back thanks to Kanon, who told her how awesome her trolling was. Big sister, why exactly do we keep extending this paragraph further and further? Why? Because we are awesome. ... Yeah, that makes no sense, but since it's the Random Talk Wiki, the aforementioned reason is now valid and logical. YAY! :D :3 WE MUST CONTINUE THIS!!! Oh, and have I mentioned that Lambdadelta is able to obliterate people? No, no you didn't. Two things. A: It looks like someone is talking to themselves. B: DID. YOU. SAY. PRETZEL NUGGETS?! Response to A: Why not? This may all be a figment of your imagination. Zeno approves. Response to B: Bernkastel is about to blow that up. Ok, this is getting WAY ridiculous. I mean seriously, I am looking at it while editing, and it has like around 30 lines in code source mode. Really? Then we'll start a new one. :D LOL, OK BEATO! :D #Using an insane amount of Support pieces in brawls is considered god modding. (Unless both sides agree beforehand to use many support pieces, even though that's extremely rare) #Using someone else's character is illegal. But of course, Beatrice would disagree. Of course she would agree, she is teh Golden Witch. She would just deny the existence of this rule, and BOOM, done. Actually she enjoys using other people's pawns ... despite being a pawn of Lambda herself. Also, I don't think you're able to create and remove rules, even if you're Beatrice. Pfft, Beatrice can do ANYTHING. Anyyyythiiiing. But then, isn't Virgilia as good? And Gaap? And Ange? And Evatroll? They're all Beatrices, too. Pfft, I am talking about Beatotrice. OR you. Either way, she can do anyyyythiiiing. But she got killed by a HUMAN. *You cannot control another player/brawler/Bakugan's actions.